


Finding You

by LunnarEclipse



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and ya Boys will be showing up Much later, as they will detail the wars that hela fought with odin, basically you will see her growing up alongside the characters, but this is hecka gay and will have other original valkyries so, if you're into that u have come to the right place, so don't expect them all that much in the beginning, the oc is a valkyrie, the rating may change depending how graphic later chapters become, this gonna be a slow burn btw, this takes place before the events of hela's imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnarEclipse/pseuds/LunnarEclipse
Summary: It is said that valkyries know their destined soulmate as soon as they run into their arms. They are strong believers in fate, and it is no coincidence that she felt her string become ensnared when her stormy eyes landed upon the Asgardian princess.





	1. Valkyries

_“Choosers of slain...._  
_Valkyries, r_ _ide through the night sky singing fierce battle-cries_ _  
_ _Valkyries, choosers of slain, come ride their wolves!_ ” -Amberian Dawn

* * *

 

She was born from a flash of lightning, and was named Kára after her curly red hair and stormy blue eyes.

Her mother Freya doted on her just as she did many a times with all of her other daughters, and kept her secure within the walls of her palace for the first few years of her childhood.

 _Sessrumnir._ That was the name of her home.

It was enormous, certainly living up to its name of the hall _filled with many seats_. Twists and sharp turns made it almost impossible for someone unfamiliar with the layout to navigate through the many rooms. The tiled floors were always impeccable, cold to the touch and yet they radiated warm light that would envelope one’s entire being. Pillars and columns lined the halls, adorned with gold and ornate decorations and flowers that never wilted. Fairies hid themselves within their centers, and would flitter throughout the area during the night, twinkling like small stars under the ethereal moon.

Freya reigned this place alongside her husband Ódr within the paradise of Fólkvangr where the formidable warriors deemed worthy, the _einherjar,_ were placed. She did not take _all_ of the fallen soldiers though, of course, for the remainder went to dwell within Odin’s golden halls of Valhalla.

It was tradition for the newborns to be kept within the safe secure walls of Sessrumnir, where they would remain for several years and live alongside other children destined to be a member of the elite army known as valkyries.

During this time, their mother taught them about where it is they lived, and discussed its history.  Kára’s favorite tale was the one Freya told the children almost every night, and it was the origin story of the powerful valkyries.

“Long, long ago,” she would begin, her voice soft as her beautiful mass of shining hair was tugged and played with as the little ones snuggled in close. “A strong warrior that was known to the world as Sigrún, was fighting in the name of her country and her people. She was valiant in her efforts, and she did the best she could to defend her fellow soldiers. But suddenly she was pierced by a flying arrow, straight through her armor, the beating of own brave heart slowly killing her. It was her sorrowful cries that finally rose two sleepy gods out of their slumber, and out came Freya, the goddess of love and beauty, and her husband Ódr.”

At this the group of children would always giggle and excitedly shout how that was her, how that was _mommy._ They would bounce happily in their seats and grin from ear to ear, gazing up at their mother with shining eyes.

“They felt pity for the courageous girl, and with his mighty powers, Ódr summoned a flash of lightning that encompassed her body. Sigrún’s veins crackled with newfound life and power, inheriting her new mother’s beauty and acquisitiveness, and her new father’s brilliance and arrogance. As the centuries passed, whenever a spirited maiden found herself within the clutches of death’s grasp, she would pray, and we would answer her prayers; lightning striking down to signalize the beginning of a new woman. Thus, the original valkyries were born. But in time, even the most powerful armies can begin to waver, and so the gods took it upon themselves to start the next generation,”

Freya would stop there, relishing in the hush that befell them all.

“You all.” she’d say, and the corner of her golden eyes would crinkle from her gentle smile.

Her daughter’s eyes would light up and they would all whisper to one another in hushed voices, in awe that they would one day take part in the battles that made up the legends written in their story books.

Whenever Freya was unavailable due to the daily meetings that she had to attend, other valkyries that had decided to reside in Fólkvangr would tend to their needs and often instruct the girls on the various other duties of being a valkyrie.

They would show them how to properly introduce themselves to newer einherjar that entered their paradise and how to entertain them as well. They were to be observant and fill up their cups without having to be asked, and ensure that the meals prepared were of the finest quality.

Kára would oftentimes find these trips and lectures to be the most boring, and would much rather spend her time looking through the old tomes that held detailed images on the history of the nine realms. Those were infinitely more interesting.

She enjoyed learning, and would always listen intently to whatever was being read to them. When she finally learned to read on her own, she would spend their dedicated study time in Sessrumnir’s great library to discovering as much as she could about the other realms in her universe. That is where she learned about both Valhalla and synchronously, Asgard, both of which were ruled by the mighty god Odin.

Kára would come to her mother with questions about the cosmos, and she would just sit in amazement as Freya would recall the very beginning of days.

“Yggdrasil,” she began, before a skewed smile formed on her face. She plucked two feathers off of her famed cloak and with a snap of her fingers, the two were encompassed by golden magic which turned the feathers into a tome and pen. The cover was as white as snow and as soft as the very material that it came from.

“Take this journal love, so that you may fill its pages with all the new knowledge that you acquire during your lifetime.”

Kára accepted the gift with silence, although her eyes shone with the gratitude she truly felt towards her mother.

“Now where was I… oh yes, Yggdrasil,” Freya continued once again, her lips curling into a smirk when she recognized the look of surprise on Kára’s face when she realized the pen did not require to be dipped into ink, and that the ink was golden in color.

“Yggdrasil was tended to by the Norns, three sisters that lived at its roots who ensured that it was watered and looked after. We are all connected to Yggdrasil, and it bridges the gaps between all the nine realms. However, three of its roots have more specific destinations. The first is in Asgard, and is near the well known as Urd. That is where I head off to every morning, since that is where all of us gods and goddesses meet up to hold any discussions. It is also where Odin and his lovely wife Frigga live. I am sure that I need not explain who they are.”

She gave her daughter a teasing look, and at the vigorous shaking of her head, she proceeded.

“The second root goes all the way to Jotunheim, the cold world of the giants that is ruled by a horrible man known as Laufey. Finally, the third root goes to Niflheim, which as you know, is where Hel is located. A great dragon known as Nidhug lives on this third root, and there he remains, gnawing at this part of Yggdrasil and occasionally sucking dry the body of those unfortunate enough to land there.”

Freya suddenly turned very serious and placed a delicate yet firm hand on Kára’s shoulder, which halted her note taking. “I pray that you never find yourself there… it is a truly awful place.”

Kára nodded her head in understanding, unsure of what to say in response, which left the two staring at each other in a rather awkward silence.

Freya slowly removed her grip, fidgeting with a strand of her long hair. “Yes, well… back to the history lesson!” she clapped her hands together and grinned at her daughter, hoping to dissipate the depressing air she had invoked around them.

“In regards to all of the other realms, they can be found on the branches of Yggdrasil that extend up into the heavens. It is curious to note that even those found on Midgard originated from Yggdrasil.”

At this Kára immediately perked up, having become fascinated with the little information available on this planet called Earth and its inhabitants known as humans.

“Really?”

“Yes, my dear. Odin took it upon himself to create a man and a woman, and so they were born from two trees that sprouted from acorns that fell from Yggdrasil. The man was named Ask, as he was created from an ash tree, and the woman was named Embla, who was created from an elm tree. Every human being sprouts from Yggdrasil, and is then carried off to their awaiting mother by storks.”

Kára furrowed her brows, and glanced up at her mother, the skepticism clear on her visage. “Are you _sure_ that’s true? Babies are just… taken from the heavens down to Midgard by _storks_?”

Freya had a glimmer in her golden eyes, ruffling Kára’s curly locks in a slightly mocking manner. “Aren’t you the inquisitive one,” she said, and laughed when Kára pouted up at her. “I will only tell you what I was told growing up. If you wish to do some research of your own if you are ever stationed on Midgard, then I will be happy to listen to all the findings you make.”

Kára knew that her mother was not letting her in on all the information that she knew when it came to humans, but she decided that having free reign on her own observations once she was of age was a fair enough compromise.

Freya continued the conversation by touching on the other realms, giving brief histories of their development, their environment, and their population.

“Ever since the formation of the Bifrost on Asgard, it has become possible to traverse the great distances to visit these worlds, and Odin takes it upon himself to ensure that there is a sense of peace in the universe.”

“Peace? What about all the wars that we read about in the textbooks?”

Freya faltered for a moment, a split second of hesitation flashing across her face before she went along. “Most of those happened during Borr’s, Odin’s father’s time… nevertheless, Odin needs to maintain his status as the All Father. If there ever seems to be trouble brewing on another world, he takes it upon himself to remedy the situation before it turns too serious.”  

Kára seemed to think over her mother’s words for a moment, before she gave Freya a small smile. “So, even if he _were_ to go fight, it would be to protect everyone?”

Freya beamed down at her daughter. “Exactly! This is where you will come in, Kára. Odin trusts the valkyries to aid him in his battles, and I hope that you will fight valiantly alongside his army.”

That was to be her fate, after all, to become a great warrior, a shield maiden that would defend Odin and Asgard’s name until her last dying breath.

These conversations that she had with her mother were moments that Kára cherished, and it is where she was able to learn a great deal of knowledge. She knew that soon she would have to depart from her beloved home, and her wonderful mother to start her training on Asgard with other valkyries. She was a little nervous about beginning, as they had hardly ever practiced fighting up in Fólkvangr, instead leaving it up to hypotheticals as they studied the techniques.

However, she was excited at the prospect of living on Asgard while she and other girls went through their years of training. She had fallen in love with the beautiful city, and was delighted to finally have the chance to meet Odin and Frigga.

Although all of this enthusiasm did little to lessen the pain when it finally came to leave Sessrumnir.

It was with a heavy heart that she departed from her mother, the hallways filled with the sounds of sorrow as they all said their goodbyes. Girls sniffled and sobbed, their hands clinging to Freya’s rose colored robes and her golden hair, as if this would prevent their inevitable separation.  

“Do not cry my children, this is not our farewell. You are going to Asgard to become stronger, and become the incredible warriors that you were meant to be. Never forget where it is that you came from,” and she gently poked the palm of a nearby girl, a tiny bolt of lighting sparking under her touch. “The next time you return, I will be crying tears of happiness, overjoyed at how beautiful and powerful you all have grown up to be.”

She gave them all one last hug and kiss, and wished them all well as a rainbow doorway opened up in front of the palace. Tears of red gold trailed down Freya’s cheeks, staining her porcelain skin as she waved goodbye to her daughters as they gathered underneath the blinding light.

Kára was able to catch one last glance at her mother before she was pulled upwards by a powerful force, the bifrost taking them to the kingdom of the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing anything having to do with the MCU! Was it alright? Honestly, the most fun I had was looking up all the lore on valkyries and the nine realms haha. I kind of took some creative liberties when it came to their development, but next chapter will be in Asgard and the introduction of most of the main crew. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, a kudos... whatever you fancy, I will greatly appreciate :)


	2. Temples of Gold

_“Show me the way as the story unfolds,_  
_In this wailing winter wonderland,_  
_Show me the way to the temples of gold.” - Kamelot_

* * *

It was strange that you could take something as mundane as solid ground for granted, but once Kára found herself back on terra firma, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She felt someone shove her forward which caused her to stumble, and when she whirled around to confront the culprit, she found Alerune standing there with a rather snide expression.

Alerune was one of the younger girls that had been sent off to begin their training. She had dark skin and wavy black hair that reached just below her collar bone. She had sharp facial features and an equally sharp tongue. Her eyes were the highlight of her visage and what allowed her to stand out from the crowd; they were an astonishing purple that glittered like amethysts in the soft light.

“Is there a problem, Kára?” she whispered, and flinched when she got elbowed in the ribs. “What the hell, Ari?”

Ari, a blond with rich brown eyes merely cocked her head at Alerune’s murderous tone. “Do you _want_ to get kicked out of training on the first day?”

Alerune turned away from her, jaw clenched, as she pushed through the crowd so she would not be under fire from any more of Ari’s lectures.

“Sorry about that,” Ari said, as she walked alongside Kára. “She didn’t really mean it.”

Kára waved off her concerns. “Do not worry about it. I know how Alerune is.”

The clearing of someone’s throat interrupted their conversation, and the group of young valkyries all fell silent when they noticed the golden gatekeeper watching over them, his sword Hofund placed securely within its pedestal, closing the bifrost.

“Hello little ones, and I welcome you to Asgard,” his voice was a rich timber that echoed throughout the small room. “My name is Heimdall, and I am the keeper of the bifrost, and the overseer of the nine realms. I am sure you are all very excited to get started on your journeys, but someone would first like to say a few words word to you all.”

Heimdall stepped aside, and Kára swore that she felt her heart leap into her throat. Before them stood the rulers of Asgard, the all father and the all mother: Odin and Frigga.

Frigga was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the paintings in Kára’s books. Her hair was the color of sunlight, and it was pinned up in ringlets.  She was the definition of royalty, as she sported an elegant yellow dress that was adorned with jewels. Her eyes were a deep blue that radiated kindness, her lips upturned as she gave the group a welcoming smile.

Kára had almost expected for Odin to be a stark contrast to his wife, and although she felt slightly intimidated in his presence, she was not afraid of him. He had piercing blue eyes just like his wife, and a bushy white beard and hair that rested on his shoulders. He was a rather large man, but his physique did little to obscure Frigga, who exuded her own strength as well. Odin was the first to speak up between the two of them,

“What a joyous occasion it is to finally meet you all face-to-face. Although I am sure most of you are aware of who I am, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Odin, the king of Asgard, and this is my lovely wife Frigga.”

She gave them all a wave before she addressed them, “I have heard nothing but good things from your mother about your potential abilities to stand out. I am eager to get to know you all, and watch you grow throughout your time here.”

Odin gave them a smile of his own, and Kára felt herself unconsciously lower her head as his gaze passed over her while he scanned the crowd.

“As you all know,” he bellowed. “You are to be placed under the care of one of our current elite valkyries, where you shall learn the skills of combat, and of the customs here on Asgard. Where you shall go has already been decided, so please assist me in welcoming the warriors that will become your mentors.”

Odin and Frigga parted ways to make room for the lineup of women that stood near the exit of the observatory. They were all dressed in their armor, heads raised high as they all marched forward in synchronicity.

Kára’s eyes widened in awe as she finally laid sight upon a real valkyrie. They were amazing, strong women that held themselves with dignity and power. She scanned those that stood before them in quick succession, as she started to wonder just who she would be placed with.

The first woman to step forward was tall, and Kára could tell that she was even taller than Odin. She wore a stern expression, her icy blue stare prominent against her pale skin and pale blond hair. She had a sharp face, with a pointed nose and prominent cheekbones, which made her look all the more fearsome.

“Will the following please step forward: Alerune, Mist, Ari, Brunhilde, and Kára.” she was brisk, and the sound of her voice sent a chill up Kára’s spine when she finally heard her name called.

The small group of five girls made their way to where she stood, and waited in silence for further instruction. She gave them a curt nod and then turned and started to walk out of the room, the girls following after her as if they were lost puppies.

It was a struggle to keep up with her incredibly long strides, and Kára quickly found herself growing tired as she raced after their new caretaker.

“Look at that!”

The sudden excited exclamation caught Kára off guard.

When she turned around she found a pale girl with long, silky black hair that nearly touched the floor. She noticed that the she was not wearing any shoes, and she was the only one in their group that was wearing a dress. Kára could narrow down that this had to be Mist, as she was at least somewhat familiar with the other girls in her group.

For a split second, she almost forgot to see what she had been pointing at, but then she heard Ari gasp beside her, and she looked down to see that they were currently making their way across the magnificent rainbow bridge.

“Oh stars!” Kára exclaimed, and nearly lost her balance when she saw that they were surrounded by the vast expanse of space on either side of them. It was truly a sight to behold, the different shades of light dancing across their feet as it sped past them to continue its journey down towards the bifrost. Stars and nebulas glimmered in the far off distance, before they were swallowed up from the light of Asgard’s sun as they finally passed the threshold that seperated the observatory from the rest of the city.

The glittering gold city of Asgard was absolutely breathtaking. The sky was a piercing blue and a light breeze traveled through the town, which allowed a multitude of scents to mingle in the wind; the acidic burning of a fire from the blacksmiths, the sweet aroma of flowers from the plant life and florists, and the savory hint of fresh baked breads, with just a touch of crisp mountain air.

Merchants and traders had set up their posts for the day as the market bustled with life. It appeared as though one could stumble across any amount of treasures within such a diverse collection of goods. There were some women selling handmade jewelry that appeared fit to be worn by even the king and queen, while some sold fine armor and weapons, ranging from arrows to broadswords. Children enticed wandering consumers to their parents stand, which all seemed to hail the best produce in all of Asgard. Elderly women occupied themselves by sewing and dyeing fabrics into beautiful patterns and colors that would never be found anywhere else. It was all a tad bit overwhelming to those that had never experienced it before.

Houses danced past the group as they made their way through the heart of the city, and Kára was curious as to why it did not appear as though their mentor was slowing down. Were they not going to stay in one of the more traditional homes? Just where exactly were they going to sleep? This valkyrie wasn’t going to go hard and make them sleep in the woods or some creepy cave as a test… would she?

She noted that they slowly came to a stop near the beginning of a long set of stairs. Kára glanced past the woman’s shoulders and realized that they stood at the bottom of the royal palace. It was a tad bit smaller than she expected, and noted that it wasn’t made _entirely_ of gold as like the legends foretold, rather it was decorated with embellishments here and there, which made the whole structure glitter brightly in the sun’s rays.

“What is this place? Is she just going to leave us to fend for ourselves as she heads back home?” Alerune whispered to Ari, who merely shrugged in response.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if she just abandoned us to see if we’d make it on our own. We have to prove that we’re tough.” she replied.

Mist’s lips had been pursed into a thin line, and she narrowed her eyes slightly at Ari. “I doubt they’re just going to throw us out into the wilderness. Mother would not approve of that, and I don’t think they would achieve any results using that “method”.”

“What, can you read minds now?” Brunhilde snapped at Mist. “Why are you so sure that they’re going to use conventional methods to train us? We need to be the best of the best, the valkyries are an elite group for a reason.”

Mist’s dark blue eyes flashed silver, an obvious signal for Brunhilde to back off. However, this did little to faze the brunette.

“You think letting me know that I pissed you off is going to change my opinion?” she sneered, before a soft cry of surprise escaped her lips as Alerune stomped on her foot. She was about to ask what her problem was, before Brunhilde noticed that the woman had turned to face the group of her newest pupils, and all side-conversations immediately stopped.

She wore the expression as though they had been caught talking out of line, and in a sense, they were. However, she decided to let it slide this time, and took a deep sigh before she spoke.

“This is where you shall be staying for the remainder of your training,” she announced, as she placed her right foot on the first step. “If you still have no clue as to where you are,” and she stopped, her gaze lingering on both Alerune and Ari for a split second before she continued. “Allow me to enlighten you. We currently stand before Asgard’s castle, and only royalty and those deemed worthy live within its many halls. Once we enter, I will show your room, and yes I mean  _your_ room, as you will be sharing that space amongst yourselves.”

An air of disapproval washed over several of the girls, and she rolled her eyes. “Do not act so ungrateful. It is a privilege to be living in the same space as the all father and the all mother. I do not expect you all to get along right away, but I _do_ expect you to behave yourselves. Do I make myself clear?”

A few mumbled a soft ‘yes’ in response, while others remained silent but gave quick nods.

“You will reply with “yes ma'am” or “no ma’am”, understood?”

“Yes ma’am!”

Her lips twitched as if they were being pulled into a smile, but her expression remained fairly hardened. “You may call me Prima if you so desire, although I personally prefer the use of honoraries.”

With that final piece of advice, she lead her students up to the entrance of the palace, and once inside, Prima instructed them to not touch anything or stray from the path, since she did not want any of them getting lost before they even reached their room.

She mentioned offhandedly that they would eventually get a grasp on how to navigate the place, which seemed like a rather daunting task, considering how large the place was. But for now, she would just lead them everywhere they needed to go.

Prima’s brisk stride came to a halt as they arrived in front of double wooden doors that had a mesmerizing pattern of ruins carved into the material. She pulled them open with ease, and stepped aside to allow the girls a chance to look around the room.

“This is where you shall be living until you have become fully fledged warriors and can go wherever you please. I will allow you some time to settle in. However, I expect you all to be ready as the sun begins to set, as you will be making your acquaintance with the royal family tonight at dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost two months since i published anything for this hnggngng i feel so bad. i just was never happy with this chapter so i just kind of... abandoned it lol 
> 
> but i decided enough was enough and i would just put it out there regardless if i think it sucks. i can always edit it & make it better. now i can move on.
> 
> thank you for your patience. i hope to write more before the school year starts back up again.


End file.
